Et demain?
by kazuza
Summary: Le G-boys se voient obligé de garder des otages pour le compte d'une organisation rebelle. Duo trouve un des otages à son goût mais Heero n'est pas de cet avis.
1. Default Chapter

**Et demain ?**

**Auteur** : kazuza

**Origine **: gundam wing

**Genre :** yaoi of course ! Je mets Rating, parce qu'à certain moment, même souvent en fait, se sera très chaud… J'adore le genre Heero nymphomane….

**Couple :** Alors là ça ce complique lol. On aura donc du 1/2/1 ainsi que du 2-1 et du 1-2, du 1/4/1 passé, du 3/4/3, du 1-3 et du 3-1, du 13/5/13 et du Nate/2 et du 2/Nate… et puis on verra pour le reste…(qui a dit yen à assez comme ça ?)

**Disclaimers :** Ils sont po à moua ? SAUF Nathaniel et Willelmina ainsi que leurs parents

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai inventé la famille de Mina et Nate, je ne connais pas bien l'organisation Romfeller j'ai donc inventé leur parent et eux même. Tout ce que je peux dire sur eux c'est que leur père est un membre très influent voila. Dsl pour les puristes, je fais de mon mieux pour conservé l'esprit de la série (malgrè le yaoi et tout le tralala)

**Chapitre 1 : Tu sais, il arrive parfois…**

Nathaniel avait froid, très froid.

Et il avait faim.

Mais plus que le froid et la faim, il y avait la peur.

Il y avait une heure qu'ils avaient emmené Mina.

Une heure.

Soixante minutes.

Trois mille six cents secondes.

Et il n'avait pas pu les en empêcher.

Il étaient trop forts.

Trop nombreux.

Et lui n'avait queseize ans.

Et Mina, Mina…

Dieu seul savait ce que ces fous étaient en train de lui faire subir.

Elle était si petite.

Si fragile.

Sa petite soeur.

Et il n'avait pas pu la proteger.

Comme il avait honte.

Honte de n'avoir pas réussi à les empêcher de l'emmener.

Mais surtout…

Honte d'avoir espèrer, ne serais ce qu'une seconde…

D'avoir espèré qu'ils l'emmène elle et pas lui.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule, le dos appuyé contre les pierres suintantes d'humidité, il pria.

Il pria pour lui, mais surtout pour elle.

* * *

- Maxwell, est ce que tu as bientôt fini ? 

Viii mon Wuwu…

Le jeune chinois grogna mais ne releva pas.

Il prenait presque l'habitude d'entendre ce diable natté écorcher son nom de toute les manières possibles et immaginables.

Enfin, le quartier général des rebelles était en vue.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il conduisait avec Duo Maxwell Castafiore comme co-pilote.

Et dire que Winner dormait paisiblement à l'arrrière.

Un instant, le brun se demanda si il n'avait pas pris un sommifère.

Pas possible autrement de s'endormir avec le vacarme que faisait le natté.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grille tandis qu'un des gardes s'approchait.

Ha! c'est vous, on vous attendait pas si tôt.

Eh bah on est là man, alors tu nous fait entrer oui ou…..

La ferme Maxwell.

Le soldat sourit, fit un signe aux autres et les grilles s'ouvrirent pour les laisser entrer.

J'aime pas ces types. J'espère qu'ils nous ont pas massacré les otages, bougonna le chatain sortant de la voiture, suivit de Quatre qui venait de se reveiller.

Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Maxwell. Enlever des enfants n'est pas une conduite honorable.

Quatichou, explique moi encore une fois pourquoi on doit les aider?

Un, parce que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir un groupe de rebelle aussi influent à dos, deux parce que si Enrich Sanrelied, qui je te rappelle est un membre très influent de la fondation Romfeller, accepte de coopérer, cela ne pourra être qu'extrêment bénéfique pour nous et donc pour les colonies.

Et enfin parce que Sally nous l'a demandé.

Hum, ça fait beaucoup de raison, mais quand même…

Duo…

Je hais la politique!

En disant ces mots, Duo abandonna Quatre devant le bureau du leader en titre et poursuivit sa route en compagnie de Wufei.

Eh Wuffy, tu crois qu'ils font une fête ou quoi…. T'entends le bruit?

Hum tu veux aller voir?

Ouais, tu viens avec moua, please!

Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire…

Avoue que tu m'aimes Wufei plaisanta Duo en entrant dans la pièce d'ou provenait les exclamations.

Le chinois allait répliquer quand il vit le jeune homme se figer devant lui.

En voyant son beau visage se déformer d'horreur le brun tourna immédiatement la tête vers l'objet de la contemplation de son camarade.

Il ne put s'empêcher lui même d'avoir un haut le coeur.

Les soldats ne faisaient pas la fête.

Ils "s'amusaient" avec une petite fille.

Une toute petite fille.

Toute fragile au millieu de ces…

Ces pensées s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Duo venait de sortir son arme.

Tout les hommes se retournèrent en entendant le clic de la sécurité qu'il venait de faire sauter.

Du… Duo, bredouilla l'un d'entre eux en les reconnaissant, tu…. Attends man, pose ça… on va discuter d'accord….

Discuter? DISCUTER?

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce, seulement déchirer par moment, par les sanglots de l'enfant et la respiration sifflante du natté.

Lachez la, siffla t'il trop calmement au gout de Wufei.

Si shinigami était de sortit, ça ne pouvait que mal se finir.

Doucement, comme un dresseur entrant dans l'arrène, le jeune homme s'approcha de Duo et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Celui ci sursauta légèrement mais ne lacha pas les soldats des yeux.

VOUS ETES SOURDS OU QUOI? JE VOUS AI DIT DE LA LACHER?

Un des hommes, le plus téméraire ou tout simplement le plus stupide osa répondre.

Ecoute man, c'est qu'un otage okay? On fait rien de mal, on s'amuse un peu c'est tout. Elle mérite que ça cette sale petite ozzie et…AAAAAAAAHRGH.

L'homme s'effondra en se tenant la jambe dans laquelle Duo avait tiré.

Les yeux du jeune homme avait prit un éclat inquiétant, tandis que ses lèvres s'étirait en un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Wufei decida qu'il était plus que tant d'intervenir.

Il s'approcha doucement de Duo et lui prit l'arme des mains.

Va chercher Quatre, je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous prenions en charge les otages.

Duo, incapable de dire un mot se contenta d'acquiescer lentement avant de se détourner des soldat et de sortir.

A peine avait t'il disparut que le soldat blesser se mit à crier.

Il est malade ce mec ! Complètement…….

La ferme! Un otage abimé est un otage inutile! C'est une des première règle de la prise d'otage!

On en a deux et….

Je suis sûr que leur père acceptera de négocier pour la vie d'un seul de ces deux enfants, ricana Wufei avec mépris.

Les hommes, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient légèrement merdé ne répliquèrent pas et se contentèrent de soigner leurs camarades blessés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo était de retour avec Quatre et le chef des preneurs d'otage.

Après une conversation plutôt houleuse, ils arrivèrent enfin à un accord qui satisfaisait les deux parties.

Donc vous vous occuperez des otages le temps qu'on se charge des négociations si j'ai bien comprit?

C'est exact.

Ca ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, mais ils ne risquent pas de vous gêner?

Oz est plutôt calme ces temps ci, ils ne devraient pas nous poser trop de problème.

Le brun se tourna vers ses hommes et leur fit signe d'aller chercher l'autre otage.

Duo s'approcha de la petite fille qui c'était recroquevillé contre le mur.

Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Un oeil vert apparut finalement sous les mèche auburn avant de se refermer aussitôt.

N'est pas peur, tout ira bien, t'as plus rien à craindre, chuchota t'il d'une voix tendre.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui jetta un regard plein d'espoir.

On va rentrer à la maison?

Pas aujourd'hui mon trésors, mais toi et ton frère vous allez venir vivre chez nous.

Et demain?

On verra, répondit l'américain en ouvrant les bras où la fillette vint immédiatement se réfugier.

Il la souleva et se dirigea vers Quatre et Wufei.

Le chinois jetta un regard mauvais au petit corps blottit dans les bras du natté.

Ne t'attache pas trop Maxwell, si leur père ne répond pas favorablement, on sera peut être obligé de ….

I know, I know…….

Bon, j'ai encore quelque petite chose à règler avec Jacob, pendant ce temps, chargez les dans la voiture, on se retrouve à l'entrée ok?

Ok, kitty Quat, repliqua le natté dans une parodie parfaite de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Le deuxième otage venait justement d'arrivé.

Un jeune garçon à peine plus agé qu'eux.

Ces cheveux semblables à ceux de sa soeur tendant peut être plus vers le blond tombait en mèche éparses devant ses yeux vert.

Se détachant brusquement des soldats, il se jetta littéralement sur Duo pour lui arracher sa soeur des bras.

Duo et Wufei se consertèrent du regard puis décidèrent de le laisser la porter.

Elle le ralentirait au cas où il essairait de s'enfuir.

Ils sortirent donc du batiment, l'adolescent derrière eux et deux soldats fermant la marche.

Arrivé à la voiture, Duo les installa à l'arrière et prit place à leur côté.

Wufei se remit au volant tandis que Quatre qui venait d'arrivé prenait la place du copilote.

Ils sortirent en silence de l'enceinte, ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé sur la grande route que Quatre laissa exploser sa colère.

Non mais tu as perdu la tête Duo?

Si tu les avais vu Quatre, je pouvais pas les laisser faire!

Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante! Tu as de la chance que Jacob partage tes convictions car sinon je doute que nous en soyons ressortit vivant!

De toute façon ce n'est pas arrivé non? Alors pourquoi ce prendre la tête avec ça?

Duo, soupira le petit blond.

Sorry, Kit.

Moi à votre place je m'inquièterai plutôt de ce que Yuy va dire quand il nous verra revenir avec ces deux morveux.

Je lui parlerai, lacha le blond avant de s'appuyer contre la portière d'un air lasse.

J'te souhaite bonne chance Quat, avec ce sale con sans coeur c'est pas gagner, ricana Duo en jettant un coup d'oeil sur les deux passagés. Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers Duo, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.

Ouaip c'est à toi que je parle.

Qui êtes vous, vous êtes des otages aussi?

Non, p'tit.

On a le même âge et je fait la même taille que vous, grinça le blond en resserant sa petite soeur endormit dans ses bras.

C'est vrai, t'as raison, mais bon, t'as toujours pas répondu, c'est quoi ton nom?

………Nathaniel……..

Nathaniel, waou c'est vachement compliqué comme nom… on va t'appeller Nate, ça ira plus vite… et la petite?

… Wilelmina et si tu veux lui donner un surnom c'est Mina et rien d'autre! Tu la touche pas!

Calme Nate, t'es drôlement culoté, tu passe déjà au tutoiment?

Qui êtes vous? Bredouilla l'adolescent soudain mal à l'aise face à l'étrange regard que lui lançait le chatain.

Moi c'est Duo, lui c'est Quatre et voici Wufei, c'est nous qui allons nous occuper de vous quelque temps, c'est tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir. Maintenant, on va mettre quelques petites choses au point.

Première chose, une fois à la maison, on ne s'approche pas du téléphone, ordinateur ou tout autre moyen de communication.

Deuxième chose, on n'essait pas de s'enfuir et enfin on obéit au ordre gentiment et sans discuter.

Si toi et la petite vous faite tous ça, on devrait bien s'entendre et votre petit séjour se passera bien.

Mais dans le ca contraire…

Vous allez faire quoi? Vous pouvez pas nous tuer! Répliqua brutalement Nathaniel.

Il regretta immédiatement sa question quand les lèvres de Duo formèrent un sourire inquiétant.

Eh bien on pourrait te garder avec nous et renvoyer ta petite soeur là ou vous étiez précedement. C'est pas une mauvaise idée, t'en pense quoi Wu man?

Parfait Maxwell, je déteste les mioches de toute façon… répondit tranquillement le chinois en entrant dans le jeu du natté.

NON!

Bien alors tu seras sage?

Oui, mais vous laissez Mina tranquille, souffla l'adolescent en resserant le petit corps contre lui.

Parfait, puisqu'on c'est comprit, lacha l'américain d'un air nonchalant en se calant plus confortablement sur la banquette.

Nathaniel profita du fait que l'attention des trois autres étaient fixés ailleurs pour mieux pouvoir les observer.

Le conducteur était un bel asiatique à l'air froid et effrayant.

Son copilote avait des cheveux blond et un sourire très doux, il dégageait quelque chose de rassurant et Nate decida qu'à défault d'autre chose, il lui ferait confiance.

Quand au dernier, le seul qui lui avait vraiment adressé la parole, il avait les cheveux très long et ressemblait vraiment à une fille si on mettait de côté l'air de psychopate qu'il affichait à certain moment.

Ils ne faisaient visiblement pas partit du même groupe que celui qui les avaient enlevés lui et Mina.

Et en plus ils étaient plus jeune que lui.

Pas de beaucoup, mais quand même.

Les fameux pilotes de gundam.

Ca ne pouvait être qu'eux.

Il se souvenait d'avoir surprit une conversation téléphonique entre son père et un général d'Oz à leur sujet.

Des adolescents soldats…

Ca expliquait pourquoi le chinois savait conduire et la façon dont les soldats les traitaient.

Ca expliquait aussi le sourire effrayant du garçon à la natte.

Comment s'appelait t'il déjà?

Duo…

Oui Duo.

La fatigue et les mauvais traitement de ces dernier jours eurent finalement raison de lui alors qu'ils entraient dans une forêt.

Duo eut un légé hoquet de stupeur quand il sentit la tête de Nathaniel glisser lentement sur son épaule.

Il jetta un coup d'oeil vers eux et sourit.

Doucement, presque instinctivement, sa main caressa vers les mèches blonde de l'adolescent endormit contre lui.

Il avait les sourcils et le nez légèrement froncés et sa bouche affichait une moue boudeuse qui lui faisait irrésistiblement penser à Heero.

Heero aussi s'appuyait parfois contre lui et……

Duo grogna et secoua la têt en laissant retomber sa main.

A quoi est ce qu'il pensait.

Il avait offert son coeur à ce connard de glaçon et celui ci l'avait piétiné sans aucun état d'ame.

Ce sale…..

Duo… Duo, on est arrivé, tu peux les reveiller… moi et Wufei on va préparer le terrain, chuchota Quatre en sortant de la voiture à la suite de Wufei.

Revenant à la réalité, Duo se rendit compte que la voiture c'était arrêté depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes.

Il secoua doucement l'épaule du blond.

hey, Nate, on est arrivé…

L'adolescent se redressa brusquement et ressera instinctivement sa soeur contre lui en jettant des regards effrayés autour de lui.

Duo se sentit légèrement coupable de l'avoir effrayé à ce point.

Après tout ce n'était qu'un gamin effrayé, il devait en avoir suffisament bavé chez les autres cinglés sans qu'il en rajoute.

T'inquiète pas, tant que vous ne ferez bien tout ce qu'on vous dit, il ne vous arrivera rien, alors fait moi confiance, d'accord? lacha t'il d'une voix tendre en caressant la joue du blond.

Je….. je… d'accord, acquiesça Nate en rougissant légèrement.

Parfait! Oh, une dernière chose, les deux autres que tu vas rencontrer sont vraiment pas commode, pire que Wufei alors surtout évite les tentatives de rebellion, où ce genre de chose, ok?

Hum…..

Nate, gronda Duo en repassant en mode Shinigami.

De toute façon je ne vois pas à quoi ça m'avancerais de me sauver alors que je suis dans une forêt au millieu de nulle part.

Les gens qui ont peur font parfois des choses insensés…

J'ai des raisons d'avoir peur?

Pas temps que tu fais ce que je te dis… répondit Duo en sortant de la voiture, come on!

La maison était assez grande vu de l'extérieur, un peu délabrée certes mais elle tenait debout et c'était déjà ça.

Duo entra tranquillement à l'interieur et Nathaniel le suivit sans un mot.

Dans ses bras, Wilelmina commençait à s'agiter.

Son reveil paraissait imminent.

Il se demanda un instant quel nouveau mensonge il allait devoir inventer pour la rassurer.

Il frissona en sentant l'atmosphère tendu quand ils penetrèrent dans le salon.

Duo bondit immédiatement sur un grand brun qui ne plissa même pas les yeux quand le natté lui pinça le bout du nez.

Salut Tro-man, avoue que je t'ai manqué.

Bonjour Duo, répondit il sobrement en le décrochant de lui.

Bonjour Duo, lança une voix glacé, qui appartenait à un jeune homme au yeux bleu glacier et au cheveux brun bataille.

L'interpelé ne prit même pas la peine de le regardé et marmona un vague 'ro, avant de se retourner vers lui tout sourire.

Nathaniel on recommence les présentations, voici Wufei, Quatre, Trowa et Heero. Les gars voici Nathaniel et sa petite soeur Wilelmina.

Mina venait de se reveiller et jettait des regards effrayés vers eux tout en se bouinant tout contre son frère.

Après un regard au deux enfants, Heero reporta son attention sur Duo.

Maintenant qu'on les a, je suppose qu'il va falloir les garder…

La logique d'une machine est irréfutable, railla l'américain.

Ne me cherche pas Duo, gronda le perfect soldier en lui lançant un regard venimeux.

Arrêtez je vous en prie, s'exclama soudain Quatre, ça va continuer encore longtemps tout ça!

Sorry Quat…

Hn.

Bien, maintenant que les presentations sont faite, et comme Duo c'est déjà chargé de leur dire les quelques règles de la maison, on va pouvoir passer à la répartition des chambres. Vu que nous avons deux invités imprévus et que certain évènement incompréhensible " regarde Duo et Heero" ce sont produient, il va falloir revoir certain point de détails.

Il y a trois chambres, Wufei, tu dormiras avec Trowa, Duo avec Nathaniel et Wilelmina et Heero avec moi, et pas de discution!

Moi ça me va chef, rigola Duo, mais je suis pas sûr que Tro man soit du même avis…

En effet le français, même s'il ne disait rien, transperçait littéralement le petit blond du regard.

Quatre le supplia silencieusement d'accepter.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant le pilote d'Heavy arms acquiesça rendant l'atmosphère tout à coup plus vivable.

Duo, tu viens avec moi, siffla soudain Heero, le mad doc G veut te parler.

Super, grinça le natté en se dirigeant suivant le brun dans le couloir.

Nathaniel se sentit soudain très seul après le départ du jeune homme.

Heureusement, le petit blond, Quatre, c'était son nom, s'occupa immédiatement de lui.

Seul lui et Duo ne manifestait pas de haine envers eux.

Le brun nommé Heero le terrifiait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais immaginé pouvoir atteindre, l'asiatique Wufei le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un cafard rempant quand au grand brun, Trowa, il avait prit le partie de l'ignorer tout simplement.

Vous devez être fatigué, c'est vrai qu'il est déjà 19h00, vous voulez peut être prendre une douche avant de passer à table?

……

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger, ce qu'a dit Duo dans la voiture est vrai tu sais, tant que vous n'essairez pas de vous enfuir où de contacter des personne extérieur, où de nous faire du mal ça va de soit, vous serez parfaitement en sécurité. Nous ne sommes pas des meurtrié en puissance.

Le jeune homme laissa échappé un sourire et il sentit le corps de sa soeur se détendre contre lui.

Définitivement, Quatre avait le don de rassurer les gens et de les mettre à l'aise.

Nathaniel se dit que comme à Duo, il arriverait à lui faire confiance, dans la mesure du possible évidemment, car il emmanait de lui, comme des autre une aura de danger et de violence que son intinct lui disait de craindre et de fuir comme la peste.

Je ne sais pas où est la salle de bain, bredouilla t'il.

Oh, excuse moi, on ne t'a même pas fait visiter, Wufei, tu veux bien les enmener et leurs trouver des vêtements propres?

Winner, il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles, chuchota Wufei en jettant un coup d'oeil au regard effrayé des deux otages.

J'y serais bien aller mais je dois parler avec Trowa, alors pour une fois essais d'être aimable, soupira l'arabe en secouant la tête.

Ce sont des……

Enfants qui ne sont en rien responsables des actes de leurs parents!

Le regard de Wufei se troubla un instant, puis il acquiesça et fit signe à l'adolescent de le suivre.

Bien que rétissant, Nate prefera ne pas l'enerver en le faisant attendre et le suvit sans broncher.

Il était épuiser, et le poids de sa soeur commençait à se faire douloureusement ressentir.

Resté seul avec le petit blond, Trowa laissa éclaté sa colère, chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement.

Pourquoi avec Heero? Je te suffis plus, t'as envie de te refaire sauter par…

TROWA!

Je….. Quatre……. Et merde, soupira t'il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Trowa, je t'aime, tu le sais….

Alors pourquoi partager ta chambre avec lui?

Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre lui et Duo, mais depuis hier…. Si on les laisse dans la même chambre ils vont s'entre tuer….

Il aurait pu dormir avec Wufei…..

Il se confiera à moi, tu le sais bien.

Je ne le sais que trop bien, railla le français avec une jalousie evidente.

Mais enfin quand vas tu comprendre qu'il n'y a jamais rien eut d'autre que du sexe entre lui et moi!hurla soudain le blond.

Je…

Si tu n'as pas confiance ne moi, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer Trowa, je t'aime, je te l'ai dit, si tu ne me crois pas, je n'y peux rien et…..

Le petit blond ne termina pas sa phrase car les lèvres du français venaient de happer le sienne l'entrainant dans un baiser aspirateur de force vitale.

Pardonne moi, je te fais confiance Quatre, c'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance…

Ce n'est pas de sa faute… Si ce salaud de J ne le droguait pas constamment….

On n'y peut rien, il faut faire avec et ……

Un cri de douleur retenti dans la maison.

Duo.

Les deux adoelscents se préssipirèent comme un même homme vers l'origine du cri, c'est à dire la chambre d'Heero.

Le perfect soldier avait plaqué le natté contre le mur et s'évertuait à lui tordre le bras.

Duo hurlait toute les insultes qu'ils connaissaient tout en se debattant comme un fou, griffant, mordant frappant le brun partout où il pouvait l'atteindre.

Seulement la colère rendait ses gestes désordonnés et pour quelqu'un qui misait tout sur sa rapidité et son agilité, cela pouvait s'avèrer fatal.

Heero semblait comme indifférent à la scène, ne sursautant même pas quand il entendit le bras de Duo craquer.

HEERO LACHE LE! Non mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi?s'écria Quatre en se précipitant sur le natté que le pilote de Wing venait de relacher.

L'américain lui lança un regard haineux, tenant son bras qui commençait à prendre une couleur violacé sur tout son long.

JTE TUERAI CONNARD! T'AS ENTENDU ? JTE TUERAI!

Le brun ne le regarda même pas et sortit de la chambre, croisant Wufei et les deux otages en passant dans le couloir.

La petite fille le fixa un instant de ses yeux verts inquisiteurs.

Tu es méchant, finit t'elle par déclarer d'un ton catégorique.

Nathaniel leva un regard horrifié vers le brun en ramenant sa soeur contre lui.

Mais loin de s'offusquer de cette remarque, Heero se contenta de regarder la fillette d'un air étrange.

Je sais, finit t'il par dire avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain.

Bon, si on passait à table! s'exclama Quatre d'une voix faussement joyeuse alors qu'il aidait Duo à se relever. Duo tu viens avec moi, je dois avoir de la crème dans mon sac.

Le jeune homme le suivit sans un mot.

* * *

Heero ne se montra pas et le repas se passa dans une admirable parodie de leur quotidien. 

Finalement, Duo enmena Wilelmina et Nathaniel avec lui tandis que Wufei et Trowa allaient s'installer dans leur nouvelle chambre.

Si tu as besoin d'aide Winner, tu n'as qu'à hurler.

Ça ira Wufei, merci, déclara le petit blond en embrassant le français avant de rejoindre lui aussi sa chambre.

Il entra prudemment dans la pièce.

Heero état assis sur son lit seulement recouvert d'une serviette nouée autour des reins.

Il fixait l'arabe comme si il l'avait attendu.

Le jeune homme remarqua des traces de profonde griffures dans son dos, preuvent que Duo c'était tout de même bien debattut.

Il attrapa la petite trousse à pharmacie qu'il transportait toujours dans son sac et s'assit à côté du brun pour examiner ses blessures.

La peau du soldat parfait était brulante et son regard, voilé, légèrement enfièvré.

Quatre ne connaissait que trop ce regard et voulu s'écarter, mais les mains d'Heero se refermèrent brusquement sur ses poignets.

La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait plaqué contre lit, le poids du corps du brun sur lui.

Par la force de l'habitude Quatre resta parfaitement serein

Lache moi Heero.

Juste une seconde, juste une fois, une seule fois encore, j'ai si chaud Quatre……

Non, Heero, lache moi maintenant.

Lentement, le jeune homme lacha les poignets du blond et se contenta de se laisser aller sur lui en carressant la peau de son cou de la langue.

Heero, soupira Quatre en se dégageant légèrement.

Je l'aurais violé Quatre…chuchota t'il en serrant convulsivement l'adolescent dans ses bras.

QUOI?

Là, dans le couloir, son corps…… si près…… si loin….. si je ne l'avais pas frappé…… je l'aurai…..

…….

Il faut que tu m'aides! Il faut que j'évacue tous….. ça …… avant de…… aide moi Quatre juste une dernière fois……. Murmura Heero d'une voix frolant dangereusement les aigues.

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de le repousser doucement mais fermement.

C'est non, Heero, tu vas allé t'habiller et ensuite tu vas me raconter ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Duo. Il y a deux jours tout allait bien et tout d'un coup…..

C'est lui qui……. Quatre, gémit le brun en caressant les courtes mèches blondes.

Cette fois si l'arabe ponctua son refut d'une giffle.

Va t'habiller! Coucher avec moi ne te soulageras que temporairement et ne fera que nous causer des ennuis, à tout les deux.

Je…

Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux et vice versa alors une dernière fois Heero va. T'habiller.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s'éloigna avec une difficulté évidente du petit blond.

Demain tu iras en ville. Il nous faut quelques petites choses, tu en profiteras pour faire… ce que tu as à faire….

Hn.

Enfin, tu vas finir pas me dire ce qui c'est passé ? s'impatienta le jeune homme à bout de nerf.

Il……

* * *

Nathaniel s'allongea dans le petit lit et ramena sa soeur tout contre lui. 

Au moins ce soir ils dormiraient dans un lit.

Il devait s'avouer que malgrè l'ambiance quelque peu effrayante, il preferait largement se trouver ici plutôt que chez les hommes qui les avaient enlevés.

Là au moins, ils avaient pu se laver et manger ce qui en soit constituait un énorme progrès.

Et puis, il y avait Duo.

Le jeune homme venait de quitter la chambre pour aller se doucher.

Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir face à ces sourires.

Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose.

Duo était un ennemi.

Un ennemi.

Nati?

Dors Mina.

Quand est ce qu'on va rentrer à la maison? Nani me manque et puis… j'ai perdu Mr Springels…..

Je sais pas, mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter…

Je veux pas retourner chez les méchants….

On n'y retournera pas, dors maintenant.

Pourquoi les méchants gens sont venus nous chercher? On a fait des bêtises? J'ai pas voulu renverser mon chocolat sur le tapis de père, je te jure, sanglota la fillette en se bouinant un peu plus contre lui. Je te jure…

Mais non, c'est pas pour ça….

Pourquoi alors?

Tu sais, il arrive parfois que les gens nous fassent……. Des choses méchantes……sans qu'on l'ai mérité…. Mais tout va bientôt s'arranger, père va leur donner de l'argent et ils nous laisseront rentrer à la maison.

Et je retrouverais Mr Springels?

Oui, maintenant dors.

Bonne nuit Nati.

Bonne nuit Min.

A suivre……..

J'espère que ça vous à plu.

Dsl pour les fautes, si quelqu'un sesent le courage de les corriger, il n'a qu'a me mailé, ça me rendrait un grand service car moi, je suis vraiment trop bad en ortho.

Biz

Kazu


	2. Ro pourquoi tu m'aimes pas?

**Et demain ?**

**Auteur :** kazuza

**Origine** : gundam wing

**Genre :** yaoi of course ! Je mets Rating, parce qu'à certain moment, même souvent en fait, se sera très chaud… J'adore le genre Heero nymphomane…. OOC total de Heero.

**Couple :** Alors là ça ce complique lol. On aura donc du 1x2 et du 2x1 ainsi que du 2-1 et du 1-2, du 1x4x1 passé, du 3x4x3, du 1-3 et du 3-1, du 13x5x13 et puis on verra pour le reste…(qui a dit yen à assez comme ça ?)

**Disclaimers :** Ils sont po à moua ? SAUF Nathaniel et Willelmina ainsi que leurs parents.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai inventé la famille de Mina et Nate, je ne connais pas bien l'organisation Romfeller j'ai donc inventé leur parent et eux même. Tout ce que je peux dire sur eux c'est que leur père est un membre très influent voila.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lise même si il n'envoie pas de review!

Chapitre 2 : 'Ro pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

Duo poussa un grognement.

Le soleil, qui c'était invité dans sa chambre et ce malgrè les volets fermés, tentait de l'aveuglé par tous les moyens.

Il tatonna pour essayer d'attraper le drap salvateur, mais sa main rencontra quelque chose qui n'avait rien en commun avec ses draps.

Quelque chose de soyeux et lisse, qui identifia comme…… des cheveux.

Conclusion:

Il y avait quelqu'un dans son lit.

A peine cette simple constatation était-elle arrivé jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé par le sommeil qu'il se redressa, arme en main et braqua la chose qui squattait son lit sans permission.

Deux petits yeux verts embués et étonnés le fixèrent tandis qu'il abaissait son arme.

Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas senti de présence ennemie dans son lit.

Une gosse de huit ans ne pouvait pas être assez dangeureuse pour alerter son instinct de survie.

Rectification.

Une gosse de riche, de huit ans.

Il se souvenait que lui-même à cet âge était bien assez dangeureux pour éradiquer une personne qu'il considérait comme une menace dans son sommeil.

Enfin, c'était sûrement pas le genre de cette mome.

Elle n'avait même jamais dû voir un couteau en photo.

Il en vint un instant à l'envier, elle et son frère qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit d'à côté.

Eux, ils n'avaient jamais eut à se battre n'y rien.

Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ils pouvaient l'avoir.

Enfin, Duo les envia, avant de se rappeler que si le père jouait au con, ces gamins ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un douloureux souvenir de plus.

Heero se ferait sans doute une joie de les abattre pour peu que ça puisse le faire souffrir.

Quel connard, songea l'Américain en massant son bras avec application.

La couleur était jolie.

Bleu violacé, comme ses yeux, tient…..

Mais quel con !

Revenant finalement à la petite fille qui continuait de le fixer en silence, il attira celle si sous les couvertures avec lui, il faisait frais malgrè le beau temps.

La petite…… Wilel….. Winnie….. Wilemini ? Wilelmina…. Voila c'était son nom.

Putain, les riches aiment vraiment les noms qui……

Enfin, là n'était pas la question.

# Bah alors toi, qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

# J'ai eu peur parce que le méchant est venu dans la chambre cette nuit, chuchota l'enfant du ton de la confidence.

# Ah ? Et comment il était ce méchant monsieur ? Demanda Duo, légèrement amusé.

# Tu le connais, il a des yeux bleus qui font peur et des cheveux qu'il n'a pas coiffés…..

Le sourire du chatain s'effaça à une vitesse astronomique.

Ce qu'il avait prit pour un simple cauchemard de la fillette pouvait être autrement plus grave.

# Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda le natté de sa voix spéciale pour petite fille.

# Il t'a regardé et il est partit avec ton tee-shirt.

Oh le con !

Si Yuy était assez frustré pour lui tordre le bras pour une simple plaisanterie, venirle mater en pleine nuit, et lui prendre des fringues, c'était que la situation était catastrophique.

Il déplaça délicatement la petite sur le côté et se leva.

Il farfouilla quelques secondes dans l'armoire avant de trouver un pantalon noir et propre et l'enfila en sautillant.

Une opération similaire fut éxécuté pour les chaussettes et chaussures sous les rires argentins de Mina.

Il en aurait rit aussi si la situation l'avait permis.

Seulement, elle ne le permettait pas.

# Bouge pas de là baby, ok ?

# Oui.

# Je ferme à clé, si ton frère se reveille tu lui dis de pas paniquer d'ac ?

# Oui.

# Good girl.

Après avoir récupéré toutes les armes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et vérifié qu'on ne pouvait pas ouvrir la fenêtre, l'Américain sortit de la chambre et referma la porte à clé.

Mieux vallait prévenir que Guérir.

Avec un Heero en manque dans la maison, dieu seul sait ce qui pouvait se produire.

Il aurait dû y penser avant de ramené ces deux gosses ici.

Si lui et les trois autres étaient assez fort pour se défendre face aux agressions du perfect soldier, Nate et la môme étaient loin de faire le poids.

Pas qu'il imaginait que Heero serait capable de violer une petite fille de huit ans, mais quand il était dans cet état là, il devenait totalement hors de contrôle que se soit pour lui-même ou pour les autres.

Comme il l'avait espéré, Quatre était déjà debout, seul dans la cuisine.

Wufei était le premier levé, mais on ne le voyait pas de la matiné tant ces exercices lui prenaient du temps.

Le petit blond se retourna vers lui avec un chaleureux sourire qui l'aurait fait fondre dans d'autres circonstances.

# Bonjour Du…

# Il était dans ma chambre ! Il était dans ma chambre cette nuit !

# Je sais, soupira l'Arabe en prenant un air grave. Il est en stade terminal….

# WHAT? Mais comment çaa put se produire? On avait encore de la marge, ça ne devait arriver que dans trois voir quatre jours!

# Surdosage, stress, frustration, tout ça a dû jouer….

# Où il est en ce moment ? Tu as prévenu les autres ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal au moins, s'exclama soudain Duo en s'approchant de son ami pour vérifier s'il ne portait pas de trace de coup.

# Calme-toi Duo, je n'ai rien, il réussit encore un peu à se controler…. Pour l'instant il est sous la douche, Wufei est en train de repeindre notre voiture et Trowa finit de s'habiller.

# Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

# Essayer de le maintenir calme jusqu'à ce soir et ensuite on l'enverra…. Là où tu sais….

# On ne devrait pas sortir, si on est repéré……

# Wufei part en reconnaissance ce matin, s'il ne peut vraiment pas aller en ville je suppose que je devrais……..

# Te sacrifier pour la bonne cause, s'écria une voix derrière eux.

# Tu as une autre solution Trowa ? S'enerva le petit blond, si c'est ça va y dit-le !

Le Français alla se laissa tomber sur une chaise, l'air exténué.

La journée s'annonçait longue…..

# Il a raison Quat, tu n'es pas obligé……

# ET qui va le faire ? Toi Duo ? Tu peux à peine te retrouver dans la même pièce que lui sans lui sauter à la gorge.

# En dernier recours je le ferais, déclara froidement Wufei qui venait de les rejoindre.

# Tu es sûr, souffla Quatre en s'approchant de lui, l'air profondément inquiet.

# De toute façon, l'un d'entre nous va finir par y passer tôt ou tard, alors autant que ça se fasse avec….. le moins de…. violence possible. Et il vaut mieux que se soit moi plutôt qu'un des otages……. D'ailleurs, où sont-ils Maxwell ?

# Dans la chambre…… me regardez pas comme ça, j'ai tout vérifié……et …. Ça fait combien de temps que Yuy est sous la douche?

# Je vais le chercher, soupira Quatre en se levant.

# Hurle si tu as besoin d'aide, lacha Duo avant de se retourner vers le Chinois.

# Wufei…..

# Maxwell, Yuy est un ami, c'est quelqu'un que…… je respecte profondément…. Du moins quand il n'est pas en crise. On n'y peut rien et il faut faire avec. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu lui en veux, mais ce n'est pas sa faute.

# Je sais, murmura l'américain qui n'avait plus la force n'y l'envie de faire semblant.

Une main ferme se posa doucement sur son épaule.

Wufei le soutenait à sa manière et il en était heureux.

Depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient tous les cinq ensembles, ils avaient apprit à se connaitre et à s'apprécier.

Même les crises périodiques d'Heero ne parvenaient pas à entacher cette profonde amitié qui les unissait tous.

Enfin, jusqu'à avant hier.

# Bon, je vais en ville, déclara le brun en sortant de la pièce, chopant un croissant au passage. Soyez prudent…

# Toi aussi Wu-man.

# Wufei!

Resté seul avec Trowa, Duo prit une légère inspiration et baissa honteusement la tête.

# Va y, vide ton sac! Je sais que tu m'en veux et je sais aussi que….

# Tu n'y es pas du tout Duo, soupira le français en s'approchant de lui. Evidemment que ça nous arrangeait quand Heero et toi couchiez ensemble au niveau des crises, mais jamais je ne t'en voudrais d'avoir mit fin à cette relation.

# Vrai ?

Trowa lui jetta un regard compatissant.

# Tu devrais aller jetté un coup d'oeil sur tes otages……

# Shit, j'les avais presque oublié ! S'écria l'américain en sortant en trombe de la cuisine.

Le brun, esquissa un petit sourire et alla se servir un café, surveillant d'une oreille les bruits qui pourraient éventuellement provenir de la chambre de Quatre et Heero.

Quand celui ci était dans cet état, il n'était jamais trop de deux, voir trois pour le maitriser.

* * *

Quatre entra prudement dans la chambre.

Il se détendit en entendant l'eau couler.

Arrivé au millieu de la pièce, il constata avec une légère panique que le Japonais en était réellement arrivé au stade terminal de sa crise.

Il avait littéralement massacré le lit, les meubles, les vêtements, tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver.

Il aurait dû être plus vigilant et le remarquer tout de suite.

Mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'Heero n'était pas arrivé à ce stade pendant ses crises…

Trop tard pour la méthode douce.

Il fallait lui faire une injection avant….

La porte claqua, interrompant le fil de ses pensées

Refusant de laisser la panique le submerger, Quatre se retourna lentement vers l'origine du bruit qui se trouvait être la porte d'entrée…..

Derrière laquelle Heero c'était caché….

Et merde……

Il fallait….. Rester calme et ne surtout surtout pas paniquer…..

Facile à dire…..

Mais pas facile à faire quand il vous fixait de cette manière….

# Heero, tu n'es pas sous la douche ? fit le petit blond en tentant de se déplacer dans la pièce pour inciter Heero à faire de même et ainsi l'éloigner de la porte.

Méthode classique.

Et donc prévisible.

Heero ne bougea pas.

# Je t'attendais, répondit-il avec un sourire effrayant.

# Ah oui ? Je venais te chercher pour le petit déjeuné….

# Je n'ai pas faim, répliqua t'il en s'approchant du blond. Enfin, pas faim de nourriture…..

Le ton avec laquelle cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée convainquit Quatre qu'il était grand temps de cesser de jouer à " celui qui ne se rend compte de rien ".

# Ça suffit Heero, tu es malade, tu es en crise, on va te faire une injection et ça ira mieux.

# J'en veux pas de vos injections, tu sais ce que je veux !gronda le japonais en plongeant littéralement sur le blond qui l'esquiva miraculeusement.

Roulant sur le sol et se relevant dans le même mouvement Quatre se jetta sur la porte, mais à peine avait t'il fait un pas à l'extérieur qu'Heero l'avait rattrapé et jetter à terre, l'écrasant de son poids.

# TROWA DUO ! hurla l'Arabe en se débattant.

Presque aussitôt Trowa sortit de la cuisine et réussi à arracher le Japonais du corps tremblant de Quatre.

Celui ci se releva d'un bond, et courru jusqu'à la salle de bain du couloir pour prendre de quoi calmer le brun.

Duo arriva au moment où Trowa commençait à perdre le contrôle de la situation.

Il attrapa le bras d'Heero et le retourna dans son dos tandis que le Français taclait dans ses jambes pour le mettre à terre.

Heero se retrouva bientôt coincé, le corps de Duo sur son dos, maintenant ces bras immobiles et Trowa faisant de même avec ses jambes.

Le pilote de Wing se débattait et crachait toutes les insultes de son répertoire japonais.

# QUATRE VITE ! Hurla le chatain après avoir été à moitier désarçonné par une ruade de Yuy.

Le petit blond ressortit de la salle de bain s'agenouilla auprès d'Heero tout en préparant la seringue.

Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, ils réussirent enfin à maintenir Heero immobile suffisament longtemps pour que Quatre puisse lui injecter le produit.

Après quelques spasmes de douleur, le jeune homme retomba, totalement amorphe, le regard vitreux.

Duo lacha le jeune homme et prit son poul d'un air inquiet.

# Ouf, il va bien…..

# Tu t'inquiètes ?

# Quoi ? Eh ! mais pas du tout, je m'en fiche ! protesta l'Américain en foudroyant Quatre du regard. Et toi franchement ! On n'est pas passé loin cette fois !

# Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé que c'était aussi grave……

Trowa soupira, emporta le Japonais dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Wufei et l'allongea délicatement sur son lit.

Après avoir examiné ces yeux et vérifier une nouvelle fois son poul, il sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre les deux autres qui étaient en train de ranger la chambre.

# Quatre tu pourrais aller veiller Heero pendant que…..  
# J'y vais, lacha Duo.

# Mais…..

Le regard que l'adolescent lui lança avant de sortir l'empecha de formuler une quelconque objection.

# Je vais finir de ranger Quatre, va plutôt voir si les deux mômes ont fini de manger…..

# Ne les appelle pas comme ça, le reprimanda le petit blond, en plus je te signale que Nathaniel à notre âge.

# Qu'il est notre age ou non ne change rien au fait que ce ne sont que des mômes.

L'Arabe soupira et quitta la chambre sans un mot.

Trowa ne comprenait pas, Wufei et Heero non plus d'ailleurs, même Duo……

La terreur des deux otages et l'énorme courage qu'il leur fallait pour ne pas craquer.

Surtout pour le garçon.

Si seulement ils avaient pu, ne serais-ce qu'un instant ressentir ce qu'ils ressentaient……..

* * *

Duo entra doucemnt dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il resta un instant à l'entrée pour le contempler.

Heero avait l'air si calme et si paisible.

Quand il dormait, il perdait cette expression froide et ses moues méprisantes ou boudeuses.

Il avait l'air mort……

Le jeune homme s'approcha précipitamment de lui et prit une nouvelle fois son poul, puis se pencha sur son torse nu pour écouter son coeur.

Les battements calmes et régulier le rassurèrent.

Le bercèrent.

Si douce, sa peau nue contre son oreille et sa joue.

Si tendre, la courbure de ses lèvres dont s'échappait un souffle légé.

Il se sentait sombrer, lentement, dans un océan de douceuroù seul Heero pouvait l'emmener.

Les crises étaient toujours une période d'intense frayeur et d'immense angoisse.

Enfin elles l'avaient été avant qu'ils ne se mettent à…

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, Duo se redressa brutalement comme si la peau ambré du japonais l'avait brûlé.

Ce sale con lui faisait perdre tout contrôle.

Encore.

Il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas pour lui.

Qu'il aille crever !

ET dire qu'il allait devoir rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille…..

Bon sang qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de se proposer ?

Ça il le savait…..

Il ne le savait même que trop bien.

Des sentiments qu'il tentait désepèrement de tuer menaçaient de refaire surface à tout instant.

Sa réaction de l'instant d'avant venait de le prouver.

# Si tu savais comme je te hais Yuy…..Tu n'es qu'une ordure…… une pourriture……. Toujours froid et méprisant…. Par contre quand il s'agit de me sauter, tu chauffes hein ? Mais tu vois, je suis pas qu'une poupée à baiser ! T'entends ce que je te dis ?... Bien sûr que non…….

Emporté dans sa diatribe enflammée, Duo n'apperçut pas le légé mouvement de paupière du brun.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que l'espace d'un instant sa respiration avait changé.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il c'était reveillé.

Sa voix retomba finalement, laissant place à un silence douloureux.

# 'Ro, pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ? murmura Duo en retenant difficilement un sanglot.

Comme il s'y était attendu, il ne reçut que le vide pour toute réponse.

Il souffrait tant qu'il aurait voulu mourir à cet instant précis.

Mourir pour cesser de souffrir.

Mourir pour faire culpabiliser Heero, pour peu que sa mort est suffisament d'importance pour tirer de son coeur de glace un quelconque sentiment.

* * *

Quatre entra dans la cuisine en arborant son plus beau et hypocrite sourire.

Heero avait fait une crise et faillit le violer.

Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas la faute du japonais, il allait lui falloir beaucoup d'effort pour faire comme si de rien n'était quand celui ci serait redevenu normal.

Nathaniel était assis sur une chaise, droit comme un I et sa soeur semblait recroquevillé sur ses genous.

Quelque chose clochait.

Tout dans leur attitude corporelle semblait indiquer la peur.

Quatre se donna une claque mentale.

Evidement qu'ils avaient peur, après avoir entendu son cri et les bruits de lutte.

Désireux de vite les rassurer, le petit blond prit une chaise libre et s'atabla à leur côté, l'air de rien.

# Alors vous ne mangez pas ?

# Duo nous a jetté dans la cuisine et nous à dit de ne pas bouger...

# Pourquoi tu as crié ? demanda la petite en lui tapotant la main comme pour le consoler.

# MINA ! s'exclama son frère en jettant un regard gèné vers lui.

L'Arabe retint difficilement un sourire.

La gamine était adorable et visiblement pas très effrayé.

Cependant, ce n'était pas étonnant.

A son age, on ne se rendait pas encore bien compte du dangé quand celui ci se présentait déguisé.

Nathaniel par contre avait l'air d'avoir bien comprit que, malgrè leur acceuil un peu plus chaleureux que celui des rebelles, ils n'en restaient pas moins de dangereux terroristes.

# Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le bruit de tout à l'heure. Ca arrive souvant ici…..

# Il t'a fait du mal, murmura l'adolescent en resserant ses bras autour de sa soeur.

# Non, il ne vous en fera pas non plus. Je vous l'ai dit, tant que vous respectez nos règles, il n'arrivera rien de facheux. Maintenantprenez votre petit déjeuné.

# Je pourrais avoir du jus d'orange sil te plait monsieur, demanda Mina avec un grand sourire.

# Bien sûr, mais appelle-moi Quatre, Monsieur, c'est mon père, répondit t'il en posant le jus d'orange sur la table.

# Tu as un père ?

# Comme tout le monde.

# Ca ne le gène pas que tu fasses ça ?

# Je supose que s'il savait en quoi ça consiste vraiment…… mais, parlons d'autre chose, il va falloir que je vous trouve de quoi faire…

# Comment ça ?

# Tu comptes rester assis tous les jours en attendant que le temps passe, demanda Quatre en riant.

# Non, évidement, lacha l'adolescent en rougissant de son manque de compréhension.

# Nous sommes un peu…. en vacance, on va dire, du moins pour l'instant, mais on va quand même travailler, donc vous aussi.

# Je ne participerais pas à un acte terroriste quelconque, s'exclama le blond ne se redressant, l'air farouche.

# On ne vous demandera jamais une chose pareille, ne t'affole pas. Je parlais de tâches plus….. ménagères.

# Comme faire à manger, laver le linge, ce genre de chose ?

# Effectivement.

# Mais, je ne sais rien faire de tout ça……

# Je m'en doute, mais tu apprendras, quant à toi Mina, je suppose que tu vas à l'école ?

# Non….

# Tu as des precepteurs ?

# vi… j'aime pas monsieur Aaronsi, parce qu'il me tape sur les doigts avec sa baguette quand je fais des fautes.

# Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

# Eh bien, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans…… cette situation particulière, que vous devez arrêter les cours.

# Situation particulière ? On a été enlevé par des terroristes, on est retenu en otage ! Tu appelle ça une situation…..

Nate s'interrompit quand il sentit sa soeur tirer doucement sur sa manche.

# Ne cris pas Nati…..

# Je …… désolé…….

Quatre réflechit un instant, choisissant avec soin les mots qu'il allait employer.

# Ecoute Nathaniel, je peux concevoir que c'est particulièrement pénible pour vous, et même horrible, mais on ne peut rien changer à cet état des choses pour l'instant, alors autant que l'on fasse des efforts pour que ça ce passe bien des deux côtés, d'accord ?

# Oui…..

Mais le pilote de Sandrock sentait bien que ce n'était pas la vérité.

Il sentait une profonde tristesse émaner de lui.

# Mina, va donc te laver les mains puisque tu as fini.

# Nate vient avec moi ?

# Il te rejoindra dans une minute.

# D'accord, lacha t'elle joyeusement en trotinant hors de la cuisine.

Les deux blonds la regardèrent sortir tandis qu'un drôle de silence s'intallait dans la pièce.

Un silence de ceux qui, très désagréable, vous poussaient à dire tout et n'importe quoi pour les briser.

# Tout ira bien, murmura finalement Quatre en lui prenant la main.

Le blond lui rendit un pauvre sourire.

# Notre père ne nous aime pas Quatre, on n'est rien d'autre que des objets pour lui. Il ne cedera pas aux exigences de ces gens. La vérité c'est qu'on va mourir……

L'Arabe se leva sans un mot et enlaça doucement l'adolescent.

Toute parole aurait été de trop à cet instant.

Pas étonnant que le garçon soit térrifié si c'était réellement ainsi que son père le considérait.

Il ne pouvait pas le réconforter en lui disant que ça irait, qu'ils ne lui feraient jamais de mal.

Quatre ne mentait pas.

Ces convictions à ce sujet étaient aussi ferme que celle de Duo.

Mais il se sentait si impuissant face à la douleur de l'adolescent qui se laissait allé dans ces bras.

Il ne pouvait rien faire sinon être là pour le jeune homme.

Une présence réconfortante et amicale ne pourrait lui faire que du bien songea t'il en sentant l'étreinte de Nate se resserer autour de lui.

C'est ce moment précis que Trowa choisit pour entrer dans la cuisine.

Quatre releva tranquillement la tête du cou blanc et se détacha de Nathaniel sous le regard furieux de Trowa.

Il passa calmement devant lui avant de chuchoter d'une voix glacée.

# Fait moi une seule scène de jalousie, une seule, et je te casse en deux.

Le brun n'en douta pas un instant et garda ces reflexions pour lui.

Le blond n'était visiblement pas d'humeur.

# Viens Nate, je vais te faire faire le tour de la maison. Tu as de la chance, pour une fois qu'on est dans un endroit confortable.

* * *

Nate regardait la télévision depuis près d'une demi-heure quand deux bras l'encerclèrent soudainement. Il hoqueta de surprise et retint à grand peine un cri.

Duo le relacha immédiatement et s'affala sur le canapé près de lui.

# Sorry, j'voulais pas t'effrayer……

# J'ai juste été surpris, lacha distraitement le blond, furieux que l'Américain pense qu'il n'était qu'une chochote.

# Oui, répondit le pilote de Deathcythe, avec l'air de celui à qui on ne la fait pas. Je n'en doute pas.

Le regard furieux qu'il reçut pour toute réponse manqua de le faire exploser de rire.

Heero c'était enfin réveillé et les seuls mots qu'il lui avait adressés étaient " je vais bien, tu peux partir ".

Pas un " merci ", n'y rien.

De toute façon, maintenant qu'il avait reçut sa dose, il allait redevenir le " perfect sans coeur " que tout le monde connaissait.

Quel sale con.

Le chatain jetta un coup d'oeil sur le garçon assit juste à côté de lui.

Lui au moins ne traitait pas comme une merde.

Et puis, il était plutôt mignon avec ses mèches blondes en bataille et ses yeux verts légèrement plus clairs que ceux de Trowa.

Et puis cet air boudeur qui lui faisait irrésistiblement penser à….

PUTAIN

Pourquoi n'arrivait t'il pas à ce le sortir de la tête ?

# Duo ça va ?

Le chatain releva brusquement la tête quand il entendit la vois inquiète de Nate l'appeller.

# Ouaip t'inquiète, au fait elle est ou la petite ?

# Le garçon euh…… Trowa l'a emmené joué dehors…….

# Pas de soucis alors, Tro man on dirait pas comme ça, mais il sait y faire avec les gosses.

# Il ne m'aime pas, soupira l'adolescent, et il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs.

# T'as tripoté Quatre ?

# Il m'a consolé, c'est tout, bafouilla le blond en fusillant de nouveau le natté du regard.

# Tro est super jaloux, touche pas à Quat et il va t'adorer, enfin autant qu'il puisse adorer quelqu'un….. et puis, dit pas de conneries…

# Comment ça ?

# On n'a rien contre vous personellement Ok ? C'est contre ton père et aux dernières nouvelles, tu n'es pas ton père non ?

Nate aquiesça lentement.

# Heero il n'aime personne de toute façon, reprit le natté avec une pointe de mépris, Wufei, c'est un cas compliqué on va dire….. Trowa n'est entré en contact avec ses sentiments que depuis quelques semaines et puis Quatre il vous aime bien.

# J'ai l'impression qu'il serait difficile de ne pas se faire aimer de Quatre, murmura le blond en souriant légèrement au souvenir de l'attitude tendre, presque maternel que le jeune homme avait à leur égard.

Le rire de Duo vint rapidement ponctuer sa remarque, puis le silence retomba.

# Euh, Duo ?

# Yep.

# Tu m'as pas dit ce que toi tu pensais de nous…….. de moi…….

Le chatain saisit le menton de l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de baisser une nouvelle fois la tête.

Celui ci ne put retenir le sang qui lui montait au visage face à la proximité du visage de l'américain.

# Je te trouve super mignon, susura t'il en approchant ses lèvres de la joue veloutée de Nathaniel.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres fraiches et douces caresser sa peau avant de remonter lentement vers son oreille.

Il gémit carrément quand il sentit le la langue taquine de Duo en découvrir les courbes.

Soudain, à son grand déplaisir tout cessa.

La chaleur du chatain envolé, il dut se resoudre à ouvrir les yeux.

L'autre semblait géné.

# Désolé, on se connait depuis quoi, deux jours et je te saute dessus sans même te demander ce que t'en pense….

# Ça me dérange pas, bien au contraire……

# Tu es……

# Gay, ça t'étonne ? demanda Nathaniel qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Duo avait l'air si surpris.

# Bin, j'pensais que les gosses de riches….. enfin qu'ils étaient tous hétéro quoi…….

Cette fois si se fut au tour de Nate de rire.

# C'est sûr que mes parents sont pas au courant. Sinon il y a belle lurette que j'aurais été déshérité voir pire. D'un autre côté, je les vois tellement peu souvent qu'ils ne doivent même pas…….oh... je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires.

L'Américain lui carressa tendrement la joue en souriant.

# Bien sûr que non….. En fait…..  
# HUMHUM, je dérange peut-être.

# Pas du tout Fei, t'as fait vite dit donc…..

# C'est WUFEI shazi, ou sont les autres ?

# T'arrives trop tard pour 'Ro….

# Il a fait……

# Ouaip, mais ça va, il est réveillé…..

# C'est bien, ça nous laissera une marge…..

# Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? lacha Duo en redevenant immédiatement sérieux.

Nate sursauta face à se brusque changement d'expression.

Duo paraissait si ouvert l'instant d'avant, alors que là, son regard glacial avait quelque chose de tériffiant.

Et d'incroyablement sexy.

# Réuni les autres, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles….

A suivre……

J'espère que ça vous à plu !

Toutes les critiques, sauf les insultes gratuites évidement sont appréciés, même les critiques négatives alors n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous aimer ou n'aimer pas dans ma fic, je vous en serait énormément reconaissante.

Biz

Kazu

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Alinette :** Mirci pour la rev, j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

**Nicole Pavlova** : Merci pour ta review

**Ephemeris :** Salut toi, mici pour ta review, là tu assistes à ma première tentative de correction de fautes d'ortho, tu me diras ce que t'en pense lolilol.

**Ptite clad :** J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas deçu, merci pour ta review !

**Kaorulabelle :** Mici pour review et pour avoir dit que j'étais pas si nul que ça en ortho, ça fait plaisir !

**Récif :** j'espère que la suite te plait autant, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir ( tu m'as reviewer pour " rest in peace " il me semble) alors mici

**Shirna : **Merci pour ta review, tu poses beaucoup de question lol, mais tu as raison de le faire ! Pour les otages, les raisons de leur kidnapping sont encore obscure, même pour moi lol. En gros, un groupe de rebelle veut faire pression sur leur père pour qu'il change sa politique eners les colonies. Pour tes autres questions, tu auras tes réponses en lisant la suite ! Qui j'espère ne t'aura pas deçu….

**Naera ishikawa : **J'espère que la suite t'a plut, merci pour tes encouragement

**Jeri Kali :** J'espère que la suite était aussi bien, et pour le heero de ma fic, je le garde bien au chaud pour moua lolilol

**Lisha0401 : **Merci pour tes compliments, pour ce qui est de mes fautes, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un mais merchi quand même

**Natsumi :** Ne t'inquiète pas ! Heero n'est pas le méchant de mon histoire (enfin presque pas) et je ne le laisserais pas seul au monde ! IL y aura bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, il est tellement miam lol. Merci pour ta view !

**Ariane Maxwell-shinigami : **Merci pour tes encouragements ! Pour ce qui est du couple final, c'est difficil à dire….. mais si tu as déjà lu une autre de mes fics, tu devrais t'en douter, bien que…… je devrais peu être innover…. Enfin, le temps le dira lol.

**Katoru87 :** Moi je fais des saloperies à Hee-chan ? Et toi alors ? Ne nie pas, j'ai lue love and pain ! lol. Heero est il fou ? Fort possible en effet, je vais dévellopé tout ça lol. Sinon, j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi si cette fic sera longue ou pas……. J'espère que la suite ta plu !


End file.
